Of Tattered Souls
by Nebula Moon
Summary: [AU-dark] It's hard when your family is a long line of famed assassins and your natural instinct is to drive a sword into someone's heart. It's especially hard when your next target blossoms into the one thing you can't have...love


**Of Tattered Souls**

**By Nebula Moon**

_AN:// I have many disgruntled reviewers for not continuing my other fan fics, but this story idea was driving me insane! This is my first stab at an AU dark fic, so please be understanding if I make any setting or grammatical mistakes. I shall also try to keep the characters in tuned with themselves. (though I'm notorious for doing otherwise ^ ^) The rating…may or may not go up, depending on my mood._

**TO READERS:** Caution, there is gore and intense situations. 

**DISCLAIMER:** I shall own Fruits Basket when pigs fly and alien cows jump over the moon made of cheese.

**CHAPTER ONE**

_From the darkness_

_Her smile shimmered_

_Cleansing all my sins_

The trembling woman shrieked as she watched her husband convulsing on the cold asphalt, blood gushing out of his eyes, ears, and mouth, forming a red pool around his head. Her eyes darted to the man responsible for the assassination. 

He was a beautiful man with his shaggy, lavender hair and his deep violet eyes that pierced through the night's haze like headlights. A warm gush of city air blew through the alley and danced in the man's lavender locks, hiding half of his ominous face like a mask. He looked like a fairy tale prince… the eternal Prince of Hell.

There was not a speck of blood on his white robe, or his creamy skin, or his lavender locks. On his face, he bore such an immaculate, cold face, that it froze the woman's blood just to watch him stand there above her husband's dying body.

_Shouldn't__ somebody stop him?_

"Kasai Horitomo, may your sins be cleansed." His voice was a deadpan as his eyes solemnly closed. When his eyelids opened, his pupils slowly turned over to the shaking woman, who clutched her expensive fur coat so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Her eyes widened in stunned fear.

"Don't kill me, please. Leave me be, monster! I'll give you anything you want. Oh god! Horitomo, oh god! Please, I'm innocent!"

The beautiful man turned deaf ears to her pleas as he grasped the hilt of his dagger and quickly positioned himself into an offensive position. His feet barely touched the ground as he flew towards the woman and passed her by after stabbing her cleanly in the back. 

_Exactly where her heart would be._

Before collapsing, the woman placed a hand over her left breast as salty tears rolled down her nose and cheeks. When the poison seeped into her pumping heart, her limbs turned weak and flabby and her lungs withered from the poison. Her last breath was quickly over and done.

The man's final position after the attack was in a crouching stance with one leg bent and the other balancing himself. One arm was bent towards his chest and the other was horizontal from his body and held the bloody dagger underhand. He rose gracefully, like a dancer preparing for a roaring encore, his eyes trained forward.

He slowly walked over to the woman, who had fallen head first onto the ground with her hand still over her heart, and he placed his hand over her eyes. He closed her widened blue eyes so that she may sleep forever.

"May your sins be cleansed." his voice held no emotion, yet there was a slight catch in his throat. He quickly arose and left the scene with his white robe billowing behind him.

In his raw state of mind, the monotonous words repeated themselves over and over again, _I am the bringer of Death and that is my sole purpose. I am the bringer of Death and that is my sole purpose. I am the bringer of Death..._

**

A young woman with brilliant teal eyes watched the color screen in sheer fascination. 

"Tohru, it's just a color tv." Her lanky, blonde friend murmured as she passed her roommate to place two steaming cups of ramen on the low table. "C'mon let's eat!"

The teal-eyed young woman slowly sat down, broke her wooden chopsticks in half, and asked breathlessly, "Uo, did Mr. Ansa really buy this television for me?"

Uo raised arched an eyebrow incredulously, "Tohru, he's my own godforsaken brother. I think it's safe after all these years if you call him by his first name."

She whispered, "But… but I'm so accustomed in calling him Mr. Ansa. And besides, he is five years older than me."

"Feh, it's because he's a stuck-up prissy isn't it? I have to admit, he's got a thorn the size of Timbuktu in his side. He always has to be right no matter what. I remember him lecturing our parents once for smoking. It was great; Mom and Dad were speechless after he was done. They quit smoking the very same day."

"He's that persuasive?"

"You've heard him talk, haven't you?"

"Yes… but he's not stuck-up at all. Not in the very least. He's very empathetic towards other peoples' feelings and situations. He's also very generous!" Tohru pointed to the tv behind her as if make the point clearer.

"Empathetic? Are you sure that's him? Hm… maybe you met his long lost twin brother or something."

"Uo…" Tohru gave Uo one of her most disapproving looks, which was a perfect mix between puppy dog eyes and admonition.

"Ugh, fine, fine! My brother can be somewhat agreeable, ok?" Uo snorted before she caught a mouthful of ramen into her mouth.

Tohru smiled in response as she ate her ramen in silence.

Uo snatched the remote control from the couch and turned on the tv, muttering under her breath, "This better not be some cheap imitation."

Immediately, the screen flickered on and filled with color images of actors and actresses. Uo cranked up the volume and both young women silently enjoyed the luxury of modern technology.

_"Oh Martin, how will we be able to fight against them if they can read our minds and erase our most cherished memories?" a lovely red-haired woman moaned as she sobbed in the man's arms._

_"Sshh… It'll be alright, Minna, it'll be alright. I'm right here. Tomorrow morning, we'll runaway to the mountains. I have a secret cabin up there, and nobody will know that we're there."_

_"Are you sure?" the woman whispered as she stared hopefully at the man. _

_"I'd do anything for you, darling."_

_The heart-wrenching couple shared a simple kiss and stilled in their warm embrace._

Uo, without hesitation, turned the channel and shook her head in disgust. "Do they think we're mindless, romance freaks or what?"

She had expected Tohru to say something along the lines of, "Now, Uo, you know someone out there must've spent days writing that script. And the actors and actresses did a wonderful job… and blah, blah, blah."

_But__ no reply came._

She glanced over her shoulder to look at Tohru, and the remote control dropped to the wooden floor with a dull thud. Uo's face twisted in shock and her jaw opened and closed in baffled response.

All the healthy color had been drained from the young woman's face and her teal blue eyes had glazed over. The chopsticks had mindlessly been dropped to the ground and her ramen sat untouched. Suddenly, Tohru mumbled, "May your sins be cleansed. I am the bringer of Death and that is my sole purpose."

Just as suddenly, Tohru crumpled to the ground like a doll, her pupils rolling back into her head.

"Tohru? Tohru are you alright?" Uo shook Tohru's lifeless body frantically. "My god, somebody help her!"

Uo quickly dialed the only other person she knew; the only other friend she had. Saki Hanajima, who had earned her masters in psychology and sociology.

Her only thoughts were, _Please__ Saki, pick up the damn phone. Tohru needs your help…_

**

"You are a man of steel, Yuki." a man with laid-back, gray eyes murmured as he poured liquid into the shot glass. 

There was no reply from the beautiful man as he promptly chucked the contents down his throat, the fiery liquid painfully going down his esophagus.

"That's the ticket." the man of gray eyes turned his head to Yuki, whose eyes were trained on the empty shot glass.

"Another?"

"Another."

The man didn't hesitate pouring the small glass to the brim with straight vodka. The beautiful man chucked the contents into his mouth once more, but now his eyebrows slightly furrowed at the bitter aftertaste. 

"Finally, you've loosened up."

Yuki was slightly taken aback at the man's words. "What do you mean, you old fool?"

"You should see yourself in a mirror, Yuki, you look like a pretty garden sculpture. You seem really tense after this recent mission. Was it the wife?"

"Yeah." 

"That's life: It's a real bitch until you're on top of it." 

"Does Akito have another assignment for me?"

"You're a workaholic, Yuki. You make the rest of us look bad."

The man's gray eyes danced as his trademark smirk graced his features. 

"You should get yourself a woman, Yuki, it might help you release your working stress."

Yuki poured himself a shot of vodka, chucked it down, and sighed, "You're such a perverted bastard…"

"I'm just giving you advice, young grasshopper." 

"Shigure?"

"Hm?"

"That was the first woman I've ever killed. It feels so different…"

"Well, there's a first for everything. It's just gonna get bloodier with each one."

Yuki sighed, rubbing his temples at the sensation of a killer migraine, and growled, "I should stop drinking."

Shigure licked his dry lips and replied, "They say to stop one thing you have to start another. There are much worse things than drinking out there. Are you listening, Yuki? Yuki?!"

The man's gray eyes searched around the dimly lit bar for the familiar lavender mop of hair. But he was gone.

"Making me pay the tab again, I see." Shigure mumbled as he poured another glass of vodka. He suspiciously peered at the bar tab, whistled softly at the hefty number, and said to the bartender, "Henry, place this tab under Sohma Hatori."

"Sure thing."

Shigure moaned when he heard his cell phone ring. "Damned modern technology." He swore as he quickly flipped the top open and received the call.

"Yes, this is Shigure."

"Hm…"

"Uh-uh. Are you sure?"

"Positively? You're nuts…"

"Alright, I'll give him a call. Bye."

Henry, the bartender, inquired good-naturedly, "Your wife?"

Shigure poured himself another shot and groaned, "I wish."

**

"Hatori, how is Akito?" a lovely man with long, silver hair whispered to the exhausted doctor that lay on the sofa.

"He's caught the flu and has severe stomach pains. He wanted me to leave so he could talk on his damn cell." 

"Will he get better?"

"Doesn't he always?"

"You know Tori, for a doctor you're very insensitive to your patients' well-being. Besides, he is family."

The doctor retorted softly, "Family? Yes…that's the least we could call him. I'm afraid he won't be able to move around much for the next week or so—his swollen throat resembles a croaking toad."

"Tori?"

"Yes, Aya?" 

"Have you heard anything about Yuki?"

There was a moment's worth of pausing before Hatori grimly replied, "No. Akito refuses to discuss Yuki's nightly activities with anyone except Shigure. He trusts him like a kid with his favorite dog."

"Shigure has always been well-liked, Tori, you know that."

"Of course I do."

"It's strange… seeing Yuki take my place. I feel guilty for pouring my burden on his small shoulders. He doesn't deserve having a brother like me… He doesn't deserve being an assassin."

Hatori slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling above his head. He could hear the silent sobs and the vain wiping of tears from beside him. 

"Crying never solved anything, Aya, nor ever will. You must be strong, for your sake as well as Yuki's."

"I wasn't crying." Ayame whimpered, "It's just my silly allergies, you know how they get to me." He stood up and headed towards the door to leave the tired doctor to his precious nap. 

Before closing the door he murmured, "But thank you for the advice anyways, Tori."

"No problem."

**

Two rolls of film were filled with photos of the scene of the crime. But there was no blood, only two dead bodies with a single stab wound in their backs. There was barely any necessary evidence that could be attained.

A low whistle came from the old man clad in a navy uniform and a glittering gold badge that read Roku Takudome. His official navy hat was slanted to the side in a sign of utter bewilderment and defeat. His sagging, pug face was contorted with confusion and his short moustache was twitching.  

The officer next to him, who was ten years younger, wore a golden badge that read Korin Otaka. He scratched his head and gazed sympathetically at the pale, dead bodies of Kasai Horitomo and his wife, Norie. Kasai was a powerful man and ranked high in regards to the Prime Minister of Japan. His death would certainly attract headlines and suspicion. 

Officer Korin turned to glance sideways at the serious face of the third man. "So what do you make of it, sir?" 

"They both have stab marks, but I'll need to have an autopsy done to be absolutely certain." His laid-back, regal voice instantly had a calming effect on the other two men.

"Certain of what?" Korin asked respectfully to the man who was only a year older.

"That this was an assassination by the Sohmas." he answered assertively.

Officer Roku's moustache twitched in aggravation, "Son, you know it's mutiny to speak against that family! Besides, they have strong ties to our branch. Chief would cut you down if he heard the things you say! How could you suspect them of anything?"

"Because I'm never wrong." 

Both officers gawked at their fellow investigator, a foreign transfer agent from Hong Kong, China. He was surprisingly young for his expertise in law and public enforcement, graduating with high merits and honors from top law enforcement institutions.   

It was uncomfortable just to stand near this atrociously flawless man, for he was not only gifted with brains but handsome, boyish features that made him appealing to anyone's universal tastes. 

He was as irritable as he was irresistible, one might say.

The investigator's cell phone broke the tense ambiance that had blanketed the three men and he quickly answered it with practiced ease, "This is Ansa Touya speaking."

He listened attentively, his face remained stoic, but his eyes betrayed the hidden emotions. 

"Is Tohru alright?" he inquired, a hint of tender concern at the edge of his voice. Roku's moustache twitched and Korin lifted a surprised eyebrow. 

_Officer Ansa actually had a heart? For someone else?_

He continued listening and nodded his head in response. Suddenly, he noticed the presence of the two eavesdropping officers and motioned them to proceed without him. He signaled with his hands that he would meet up with them later.

Officer Roku roughly barked, "Well then, Korin, let's get these bodies to Dr. Isozaki."

"Yes, sir." the young man helped cover both bodies in black plastic bags and move them to Roku's police car. 

After they both entered the car, they saluted to Investigator Ansa, received his salute, and veered out of the dark alley. Their destination was Isozaki Medical Center.  

Touya Ansa calmly asked, "Which hospital?"

The female's voice angrily replied, "What do you think, Sherlock? The one nearest to our apartment complex!"

"I'm on duty right now."

"Who fucking cares? Tohru's in the hospital, and Saki and I don't have any money to pay for her bill. And those stupid nursed won't do their job unless they're paid."

Touya sighed and rubbed his aching temples, fatigue and lack of coffee taking their mighty toll on him. He could hear Uo swearing under her breath as a nurse passed her by. Something about spineless skanks in white skirts.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." With that, he closed his cell, shifted his black sedan into gear, and ripped out of the alley at ungodly speeds. 

_I'm__ coming, Tohru._ He thought fervently as he headed towards Obinaya Hospital. 

**

The door.

Yuki presently stopped outside his apartment door, his hand resting on the golden knob. His vigilant eyes darted at rapid speeds, as if reading the emotions and actions of the intruder.

Someone was inside his apartment. 

And it wasn't the careless footsteps of Shigure, or his pesky brother, or the stealthy doctor…it was someone else.

His lavender eyes flashed angrily, as they clouded over and seethed in a dangerous gleam—the first stage of his adrenaline flowing. Slowly, they cooled to a blank, emotionless daze as his straining muscles relaxed. 

He was no longer Yuki, but one of the four famed Sohma assassins that haunted the dark, rural streets of Japan.

He violently kicked the door open, almost breaking the hinges off with it. The door swung open with a load creak and he stepped inside.

"Show yourself." He announced coldly in the darkness that consumed his apartment. His eyes easily adjusted to the darkness, since he naturally spent more time in the cloak of night than the innocence of daylight.

"Your wish is my command, dumbass." 

Yuki refrained himself from rolling his eyes in annoyance. The cocky, overly confident voice of his least favorite cousin rang loudly from the depths of his apartment.

"Kyo, I shall count to five. Get out."

There was no reply save for the loud hiccup.

Yuki flicked the light switch impatiently, he was exhausted from his latest mission and meeting with wayward Shigure. Probably, tomorrow, Shigure would have another mysterious assignment for him and he'd have to deal with that too. But he'd rather deal with a hundred more missions than talking with the dim-witted orange top.

"Ah, a little bit drunk now are you?" called out the familiar, deep voice. 

Yuki narrowed his eyes close to slits when he saw Kyo draped across his new sofa with a can of beer dangling in one hand. He didn't bother hiding his irritation when saying, "You shouldn't be talking."

"Easy for you to say. So, how did your latest killing go? Perfectly dandy?"

"That is none of your business."

"Oh really? Well I came here to tell you—"

"Are you here to brag? Because I'm really not in the mood."

"Listen, you bastard, let me talk! Shigure phoned me while you were walking your sluggish ass up here and he says Akito has a new assignment for us. In a stupid nutshell: we're working together."

"What?" Yuki's focus rapidly sharpened at the mention of Akito's name.  
  


"Yeah, I'm really excited too. I can't wait to have the chance to hack your head off." Kyo voiced, a thick layer of sarcasm dripping from every word. He threw his head back and laughed manically, in between spurts of laughter he bellowed, "Doesn't Akito have the greatest plans? You and me? I betcha everyone at Sohma House has bets of who's gonna die first. Dontcha aggreee?"

His last words were slurred for he said it while hurriedly dashing for the bathroom. There was a sharp lifting of a toilet seat and the definite sound of ill-contained liquid hitting liquid.

"Gutless animal." Yuki mumbled in disgust as he sauntered to his bedroom and promptly slammed it shut. He locked it too, just in case.

In the bathroom, Kyo smirked and murmured, "Narcisstic asshole, he has no idea what Akito has planned out for us… To hell with it all!" he took another swing of his beer after finishing his business.

"God, I hate my life." Kyo whispered as he leaned his back against the cold bathroom tiles, closing his heavy lids in dismal anticipation. 

_Anticipation for the tormented dreams that would come…___

* & * & * & *

How was it? Kinda hectic with all the different POVs? Well…I won't know until you tell me in your review!

…so in a nutshell: please review!

…or else the next chapter won't be updated soon!

…Neb Moon ^___^

…mizbrainy07@yahoo.com


End file.
